


所谓有趣(原标题：Your Idea Of Fun )

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“珍惜这一刻吧，因为你可能永远没机会听到我再说一遍：我也不知道自己在干吗。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	所谓有趣(原标题：Your Idea Of Fun )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Idea Of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281498) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



> 作者姑娘说本文是为了一个kinkmeme而写的：约翰教导处子！夏洛克怎样当攻。和《27天》略有联系。
> 
> 此文由lanselo翻译，我只是转载，谢谢lanselo姑娘的授权！  
> This translation is written by lanselo.(http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=25856&highlight=your%2Bidea%2Bof%2Bfun）

直到和夏洛克袒裎相对，一丝不挂，手里还握着他坚硬的阴茎的时候，约翰才恍然大悟：“哦，我发现我们还没接过吻呢！”  
扒光彼此，扑上床铺，探索对方的肌肤，刚才他俩都太沉迷了。“那是很重要的步骤吗？”夏洛克问道。  
这问题噎了约翰一下。他从来没有从“重要性”的角度考虑过接吻。不过既然在夏洛克眼里他是这方面的权威和专家，他回答道：“你想它有多重要，它就有多重要。接吻就跟其他东西一样，有的人对此并不那么热衷。”  
隔了好长一会儿，他俩只是大眼对小眼，浏览对方的身体。因为说着话，夏洛克的阴茎软了下来。他注意到这点，而约翰居然还盯着那个部位，夏洛克只好用手把它半遮起来。“我希望你不要因为我不勃起了而感到失望。”  
“没事，我懂的。你花了八年时间训练自己不勃。（见27days ,小夏用超人意志控制自己从17岁开始不手淫）不过，显然你还是可以的。咱们等着瞧好了。”他清了清嗓子， “看来总得有个人起个头，来，呃，来接吻。”他稍稍起身，和夏洛克眼睛对上眼睛，垂下胳膊把他搂近，直到双唇交接。  
约翰不清楚夏洛克是否知道，从字面上来说，粘膜结合的现象，即一组粘膜受到刺激，而另一组粘膜有所回应，或充血，或硬起，或分泌液体，或以上三者一起发生。但是即使对这套术语一无所知的人，也对过程知之甚详。约翰的舌头温柔地在夏洛克的唇齿间挤压，他向下摸去，夏洛克的勃起又回来了，头部浸润着前液。乳头也硬了，当约翰的指尖揉搓过它们，他整个人都绷紧着要求更多。  
夏洛克想要回报他。他伸手触摸约翰身上任何不会干预他动作的地方。每一下触碰，都带来一阵战栗。约翰告诉自己好好享受，榨出每一滴湿乎乎颤巍巍的快感。这也许不会再有了，就算再有，也永不会像第一次那么美妙。教导一个新搭档认识你身上热爱被碰触的地方，当然妙不可言，但这远远比不上新搭档教导你发现它们的意外之喜。  
一等到夏洛克完成了对接吻力学的推演，他就开始了对约翰身体的探索，一路收集着资料：下巴和耳朵交界处异常敏感。左边的乳头反应不佳，可能是因为战争所致的神经创伤。右边的乳头却是一触即发。轻吻落到腰腹和髂骨附近，会引起腹肌一阵涟漪。  
“好吧，我知道你现在在干什么，”约翰一边看着他工作一边说,“不过你自己享受这个状态吗？”  
“学习新知总是挺享受的，”夏洛克回答，继续向下。嘴唇探索向肚脐，沿着柔软的毛发延伸向另一端，约翰的阴茎刷过他的颈项和下巴。当他终于把唇印上去的时候，约翰的反应堪称猛烈。他用一边手肘支撑住自己，另一手抓住约翰的胯，用最轻最柔的吻刷过杆部。因为没有扶住，他同时略略推歪了那个部件，于是他又用脸颊把它推回来，正对上约翰的腹部。他完全不用手，仅靠着一连串坚定有力的吻，上上下下地撸动它，包括那潮湿红润的头部。  
当他停下来说话的时候，夏洛克也没有移开他的脑袋，嘴唇依然滑动着。“珍惜这一刻，”他说，“因为你再也听不到我说这句话了：我也不知道我在干嘛。”  
一条胳膊横过他眼前，只听见约翰气喘吁吁地说：“要是连你也不知道，那我更不能想象自己在什么状态里了。”  
夏洛克的舌头从他微分的唇间轻吐出来，触动约翰包皮与龟头连接的地方。  
“不，你得……我说真的，要是你不停下来，我连一分钟都摒不住了！”约翰喊道。  
夏洛克坐起来，但不舍得完全放过约翰的阴茎，还不够呢，他留着只温暖的手掌在上面。“得隔夜才行吗？要是你歇会儿，能再起来吗？”  
“哦，耶稣呀。”约翰用胳膊蒙住眼睛，从那下面偷瞪夏洛克。“三个星期以来，我肉脚跑遍了伦敦，穿街走巷，上房跳河，勇斗歹徒，终于能休息了的当口……你居然要我一夜二次！”  
“事实上，我想的是三次的可能性。等着我实验的新招太多了。”  
“呃，夏洛克，你不如杀了我吧。我是个老头了。”  
“别那么说，约翰，我都桑感了。”  
约翰用手肘支着坐起来。“那就不要跟我说神马一夜三次，那叫我桑感！”  
“那是不是说我只能选择一项了？”  
约翰仔细考虑了会，说到：“简单回答你：是的。”  
夏洛克根本不需要时间下决心。“那，直接性交吧！”  
从未有人用那么欣喜的语气说起过这个医学用语。约翰一头倒回枕上。“你还真是不需要学步阶段的。”他叹气道。  
“求你了约翰，我听说那可有趣了！”  
“恩，让我们来看看，精疲力竭，混乱爆炸，潜在危险，吓死路人，一身伤痛还不知道自己刚刚到底他妈的干了什么……好吧，确实符合你一贯关于有趣的概念。”  
夏洛克又爬上了约翰。在啃着他的脸颊和喉咙的间隙里问道：“那，怎么开始？”  
“恩，我觉得你首先要决定的是要在上面还是下面。”  
“你是哪边？”啃了又啃。“上面还是下面？”  
“我都可以。”约翰耸肩道。  
“哪边比较好？”  
“这得你自己决定。有的人死也要做上面，有的人死也要做下面。”  
这下夏洛克不啃了，他没耐性起来。“那你喜欢哪一边？”  
“非得选一边的话，我得说我比较喜欢下面。”  
“那我就上面好了。”  
“好吧，不过那得要……你得听清楚我说的话，然后严格执行。在上面的人要是不小心是很容易伤到人的。”  
“那我要当下面的。不想伤到你。”  
“照着我的指导，你不会伤到我的。就是得有点耐心。”他上上下下打量夏洛克，紧张，坚挺，兴奋，就跟他自己一样。谁能说这世上不存在六英尺一英寸半的无穷能量和无尽好奇呢？“好吧，要是我们都准备好了，那就做起。下面，第一课。”

 

约翰打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个盛着清澈粘稠液体的压嘴瓶。夏洛克看了下瓶身，上面标着这是水性的“个人润滑液”。那种他通常只在广告词里才能看到的“个人”，意思是“用在你的私处上面，或里面。”  
当他检视标签，试图找到潜在的刺激性时，约翰念叨道：“这玩意儿是，挺必需的。呃，我是说，字面上来说不用也没事……你只需要拔掉顶部这部分就能用了……但是从深层角度来说，这个……呃，听着，我也不知道我在说什么。”  
“我懂了。没有它我们就做不了。”  
“完全正确。没有它就什么走后门的事都做不了。”  
“所以我只需要把它涂在我的——”  
“还没到时候呢。做正事之前，你得先用手指帮我做点准备。你可以从一根开始，然后……事实上，从让我看看你的指甲开始。”  
夏洛克举起双手，掌心向下，让约翰检查。他的指甲短而光滑，干干净净，没有倒刺，没有咬痕，没有死皮。  
“果然。我怎么会怀疑这个，”约翰说，“看来某个案子里的美甲师管着你的指甲油呢。”他把瓶子递还给夏洛克，然后躺下，大腿张开。“你懂你接下来要做什么吧，”他说。“我就这么躺着，不过会留一只眼睛看着你的，怎么样？”  
“我怎么知道我该从哪里开始？”  
约翰拉过他的手——哦，神啊，那些修长的手指，他确信自己一定会被它们正确对待的——引导夏洛克找到他双球后面的那点。“就，把手指按过来，你自己会感觉到的。”  
随着两根光滑手指的伸展，夏洛克顺利触进了那温暖的褶皱。“噢。”他忽然被恍然大悟劈中。“难以置信，你居然让我对你做这种事。”  
“你根本就还没开始做呢好吗。”约翰又拉住了他的手，“感觉到那里了？从那里开始推。温柔点。”  
夏洛克按压着那圈坚硬的肌肉。它才不管约翰的欲望高涨，砰的一声给夏洛克吃了个闭门羹。“不好意思，不是我想要这样，”约翰说，“它得……适应一会儿。”他躺平瞪着天花板，“好吧好吧，你推，我也推。”  
夏洛克又尝试了一下，这次手指终于攻破城门，长驱直入。他用指腹按了按那块痉挛着的肌肉。“约翰，你太紧了。”他听起来火烧眉毛。“要是换了我的阴茎会怎么样？”  
“它能行的。”  
约翰一边跟他说话，一边继续帮他插了第二根手指进去。然后演示了在哪里弯曲手指，怎样触摸他的前列腺。  
“你——噢——你摸到那个跳动的地方了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你的目标是——哦别摸了别摸了我脑子不能动了——你的目标是不停地触摸那里，越多越好。”  
“除非你在动脑子。”  
“没错。哦，你不用戳它。一点一点来。”  
夏洛克温柔和缓地按摩那个腺体，注视着约翰脸上的反馈信息。他果然没有失望。“像这样？”  
“哦神啊，是的。”  
现在，约翰看起来有点……扭来扭去的。看着他扭夏洛克也想扭了。“我怎么才能知道你准备好性交了呢？”  
其实约翰已经准备好了，但这会儿他正享受其中。“到时我会告诉你的。”  
“要是我想要判别你是否准备好了呢？”  
虽然已经被严重唤起，但夏洛克的这个念头还是令约翰更热更焦躁了。总有一天，福尔摩斯会变得经验老道，精于逗弄，会无视他欲求不满的哀肯，弄得他欲仙欲死。约翰努力不去多想那一天，生怕自己当时当地就会射个一天世界。为了现在着想，他开口道：“这次我准备好了的时候会告诉你的。你可以研究所有的表征，留待下次参考。”  
尽管前列腺已经被夏洛克又挤又按了好几分钟，但那新奇的快感毫无落潮的迹象。约翰没被碰触的阴茎顶到自己的肚子上，抽动着，一波波浓稠的前液连续涌出。夏洛克仔细观察，评估着份量。不过，约翰发出的声音搞得他越来越难以集中了。最终他问道：“你好了没？”  
约翰对着这个显而易见的问题大笑出声：“是的，我操他妈的绝对准备好了。”  
夏洛克默记下余下的物理体征：约翰双腿大开，紧绷如弓，战栗不止。阴囊紧贴身体。眼珠后翻。他的阴茎：顶端本来细不可见的缝隙现在微微张开，液体还在轻易涌出。看起来约翰浑身上下都对一次高潮如箭在弦。  
可是，此时此刻夏洛克自己的阴茎还软趴趴地安静着，约翰发现了。他嗫嚅了一个抱歉出来。  
“别担心。”体内没有了夏洛克的手指，约翰顿时头脑一清。他拍了拍身边的床垫，“我有办法。躺下来，这儿。”  
约翰翻了个身，好让自己和夏洛克脸对脸。然后调整姿势，一手枕着头，一手让夏洛克的阴茎滑进嘴里。他轻易就含住了整个柔软的部件，温柔万分地吸吮，舌头探索着包皮下方。  
“约翰，那是——噢。”  
保持龟头贴着下唇的姿势，约翰开始说话：“你现在可不想让它离开了，是不是？”  
“是的，我想要它。我想要硬起来，硬起来——正经不赖。”  
约翰觉得它在嘴里变大了，变长变粗，他不得不吐一点出来，用手接替不能在嘴里完成的活计。他缓慢而用力地挤压着根部，继续用嘴吞咽顶端。甚至刻意保持一种懒洋洋的节奏，细细描摹手指和舌头的每一次爱抚，十分小心不要让夏洛克感到任何压力。很快，他就一根光彩夺目，坚比钻石的阴茎在手了。  
约翰用一边手肘支起身，一手还牢牢掌握着重点。他抬头看向夏洛克，他双眼紧闭。“来看看吧，”约翰说，“这可是个了不起的勃起。”

 

夏洛克盯着它，简直不能相信那玩意儿真实存在，别提还被约翰捏在手里。“就是说咱俩都准备好了？接下来是什么安排？”  
“你说了算。”约翰说。  
“可是我不知道怎样是最佳安排。”  
“没有最佳安排。来，闭上眼睛想象：你想要怎么样的？想要躺着让我骑上来吗？想要看着我的眼睛做吗？还是仅仅抓住我一顿猛捣？”  
仔细考虑了一阵，夏洛克开口了，“我想要……尽你可能，和我严丝合缝贴在一起。”  
“那我们侧躺，像叠在一起的勺子一样。”约翰压出一手润滑液，用同样缓慢有力的爱抚涂上夏洛克的阴茎。他离开夏洛克，翻身到自己那边，说道，“过来靠在我背后，这儿。”  
夏洛克压向他。约翰真是完全正确，这样他们能从头到脚都贴在一起。虽然一条胳膊被困住了，但是夏洛克能用另一条胳膊继续探索约翰的身体，至于手够不到的地方，他用上了下巴，脖子和脚趾。  
约翰又说话了：“总是会有一点儿痛的，但我发出声音也可能是因为苦乐难以分辨。只要没听到我真的说‘停下’，就不要停。”  
夏洛克用自由的那只手，握住自己的阴茎，把它塞进约翰的两片臀瓣之间。他上上下下茫然的滑动了好一会儿才意识到到底该做什么。他向下检视自己，一副全心全意要加入约翰身体的模样。“我是不是直接插就好？”  
“对，插进来吧。”  
“我应该插多深就拔出来？”  
“怎么自然而然就怎么来嘛。”  
“问题是这个不会自然而然嘛！”  
“你到那了，就知道了嘛。”  
“可是我不想伤到你啊！”  
“夏洛克，别每一件小事都那么龟毛！我知道我之前说过什么，但是冷静下来好吗？这是个很容易的体位，你的阴茎会进来得又漂亮又轻松的。”  
于是夏洛克终于开始了。约翰再一次完全正确：推进缓慢，然而顺畅。他继续深入，渐渐有点紧张不敢使劲，然后，约翰推回来了。夏洛克整个人顿时一僵。约翰持续的推回来，每次推进一点点。他对发生这种情况并不惊讶，但他担心夏洛克紧张过头了。在他整个反推的缓慢过程里，夏洛克抓在他臀部的手僵硬得跟铁钳一样。约翰试探性的建议道：“要是，呃，要是你动一下下，感觉会更好。”  
“对，对不起。”夏洛克退出来再次插入。这次约翰不再动了，让他自己操练，只是略微调整撞击的准头对正自己的那一点。夏洛克完全静音，留出足够的空间，让约翰心花怒放的呢喃和喘息填满整个房间。  
当夏洛克嘴唇贴上约翰的耳边的时候，节奏一点都没受影响。他的声音柔和至极：“这感觉像什么？我在你里面的感觉？”  
“就像我们在做爱，”约翰脱口而出。“哦神啊，我真不能相信我说出来了。这，这可是我最隐秘的罪恶极乐。一切都那么安静，那么缓慢，肢体交缠，细语绵绵。我知道这说法挺不爷们的——噢——可是我觉得做爱比操听起来认真。”约翰用手遮着脸。“真不敢相信我居然大声说出来了。我从来没跟人说过这些。天啊，你对我做了什么？”  
夏洛克依然保持着流畅稳定的节奏，一下不落，但是这整件事情对他来说忽然都变得不再一样。仅仅几分钟之前，约翰还紧张兮兮，说话磕磕绊绊，把这当作奇怪和尴尬的情况处理。但现在，他切实地感受到夏洛克按照他的指导所给予的快感，他的表达渐渐变得明确有力，甚至，非常坦率。  
约翰似乎自己也意识到了，同时，为了避免更多的不自在，他试着不再把焦点放在自己身上。“那你觉得这怎么样？他问道。  
“我喜欢碰触你里面，”夏洛克想了一会儿说。“我想象不出有什么比这更私人，更亲密的了。”  
他俩静默了一会儿，或者说，是夏洛克静默了。他继续抽插着，聆听着约翰柔和的嘟囔。最后终于出声道：“这会持续多久？”  
“你不是无聊了吧，恩？”  
恰恰相反，这一切简直叫夏洛克心醉神迷。事实上从两星期前他走进约翰浴室的那一刻起，这就开始了。约翰就像是个俄罗斯套娃：夏洛克每次打开他，总发现里面还有一个，他感到期待的快乐，想继续探究下去，看是不是还有一个在等着他。  
不过他觉得这想法还是谨慎保密的好。相反，他问出口的是：“我刚才还有什么选项来着？”

 

“你什么？哦，呃，你还可以躺着来。或者直接冲刺——”  
“就那个了。”  
“你说了算。”约翰老大不情愿地挪动着，让夏洛克的阴茎滑出自己，他俩都发出了一点失落的呜咽。约翰手脚并用跪在床上，朝夏洛克歪歪头，意即你得在我后面。当夏洛克硬如磐石，晶光闪烁的阴茎横过视线，约翰忍不住对自己低吟出声：“哦神啊，请把那华丽丽的玩意儿放回我里面吧。”  
仅仅坐在约翰背后，夏洛克就觉得火烧火燎的。这个姿势更原始更接近动物了。他按住约翰的屁股，再次瞄准。  
“别急着开始。”约翰说，“这次角度会有点变化，先试试看。”虽然从刚才的经验看，夏洛克绝对是个天生的操人之神。他不仅能严格按照约翰的指导，还能活学活用。“跟刚才一样，柔和缓慢地来。让我觉得舒服又想要。”  
夏洛克一声不吭。约翰又说，“你坐到我背后了吗？怎么了？”还是沉默。“你不是在考虑自己能不能射吧？”  
“我不知道。”夏洛克的回答缺乏感情。其实没有太多考虑射不射的事情，他只是想听约翰再说点话。“你喜欢这种方式吗？”  
约翰深深地清了清嗓子，开始坦白：“哦，是的。这感觉美妙绝伦，我也不知道为什么。其实什么方式我都可以，但没有一种比得上趴跪能让我射得猛。”  
夏洛克轻笑出声，这种话真是听不够。“你呀，就是热爱那玩意儿。”他总结道。  
“好吧，没错儿。我也喜欢它在我嘴里。恩，你在我嘴里的时候……”约翰开始推回来，夏洛克听之任之。“哦神啊，哦对啊。我想要你想得快死了。你干什么都是天才，我就知道操人这事也不可能例外。”  
这话搞得夏洛克一个激灵，一阵新感觉在他身上蔓延开来。他想跟约翰说，却不知道如何表达，还特别后悔刚才回答约翰的那个“我不知道”。他想要一切继续顺畅流利，为了确保各种可能性，他转而问道：“要是我射了的话……能射在你里面吗?”  
约翰大声呻吟出来。夏洛克快要光靠着这些白目问题就把他给问高潮了。“行，只要继续就行，顺其自然。”  
“你会怎么样？”  
“我已经他妈的一触即发了好吗？你他妈的难道就不能原地继续！”  
夏洛克这下老实了。他流畅而无情的在约翰充满渴望毫无抵抗的身体里面冲进抽出。约翰开始叫出声来。夏洛克留神分辨着，将他冲刺的每一个地方和约翰的声线高低一一配对。一切都越来越精准，他终于逼出了约翰最高的音调，一次又一次，直到似乎永不止歇。夏洛克感到身下起了变化，他不得不调整角度。忽然，约翰的上半身猛然坠下，他拔出撑着身体的一只手，开始撸自己。更疯狂也更无助，他甚至已经不再叫喊了，而是在每一次呼吸间吟哦着“操我，操我”。夏洛克自然乐于从命，频率越发无情，直到约翰终于喊了出来，“哦，操，夏洛克，你搞得我要射了！”他猛地向后一挫，阴茎终于在手里喷发。  
忽然之间，一阵奇异的感觉降临到夏洛克身上，有什么在他肠道和臀部内部猛烈翻滚，阴茎前端变得极端敏感。哦，他模模糊糊地记起了这种感觉。  
“那什么要来了，约翰。那什么要——约翰！”  
约翰上气不接下气，正在努力恢复意识。“让它来，”他气喘嘘嘘地说。“千万别紧张。它要来就让它来。”  
“我不行。这太多了。”  
“哦，你行的。”  
“哦神啊，我不行。哦！”  
“夏洛克，照我说的做。一口气深推，把你的勇气射出来给我！”  
再没有比让约翰高兴更重要的事了。夏洛克抓住约翰的屁股提臀猛进，一次又一次，终于，它来了：深沉而温暖的震颤如烟花绽放，蔓延成了一片火海。  
“约翰，我做到了。”他呻吟着。  
在他身下，约翰放松下来，叹息道：“这就对了亲爱的，美妙，深入，在我里面。”  
夏洛克只能发出一段哀怨的元音。猛烈的喷发渐渐缓下来了，一波一波地减弱，但每一波都那么火热而美妙。直到停了好一阵，他还在推压着想要再喷点出来，这实在是太妙了。最终他还是不得不放弃，脱力地倒向前面。此时此刻，约翰比他也强不了多少，被他一压几乎崩塌。他使出最后一丝气力瘫到床上，慢慢挪到一边让夏洛克滑下他的身体。  
“约翰，”夏洛克还在喘息。“我射在里面了，照你说的。”  
“耶，“约翰说。“干得好。”  
他俩肩并肩躺平，夏洛克仰着，约翰俯着，都气喘吁吁，视线放空。虽然现在约翰没出声，可夏洛克还在脑播一些余韵，那声音锤击着他的耳膜，轰鸣着他的脑膜。他在一片迷蒙中沉思着，这是多么荒谬绝伦又美妙绝伦啊：和另一个人的身体那样深入地连接为一体，做他们刚做过的一切。“我还有问题要问你。”他说。  
“放马过来。”约翰答得有气无力。  
“首先……那一定很疼吧？”  
“是挺疼的，恩，不过没那么可怕。而且，你要知道，物有所值。”  
“我在你里面射出来了。会怎么样？”  
“噢，恩，我马上得去趟洗手间，好好处理一下。”  
“哦。”约翰的答案也许有点用，不过可没他让夏洛克射在里面那会儿说的那么叫人兴奋着迷。现在大概不是什么问问题的好时机。  
“还有吗？”约翰试探地问道。  
“至少现在没有了。”夏洛克回答。“不过等一下我还会问的哟。”

 

THE END


End file.
